Kushani monastic orders
The monastic orders of Kushan, or Kushani monks are organizations of spiritual leaders, teachers and students that follow the various religions of the Kushan Empire. Each temple embodies a specific trait or aspect of the world that they wish to follow and pursue, often linked to animals, concepts, or traditional spiritual elements such as earth, air, fire and water. The temples tend to vary greatly in size, with the more specific aspects having smaller temples and followers. These temples tend to peacefully coexist due in part to the vast tracks of land they occupy and their belief in the spiritual balance of the world, this balance however occasionally involves conflict between temples. Role in Kushan society The temple orders act as spiritual leaders and authorities in the lives of the citizens that live in the area overseen by the temples. Often in times of crisis in which the official Kushan army is not available, temples will keep the peace. The monastic orders also act as safe houses which shelter the people in times of duress. Monasteries are self sufficient in most aspects such as food, water, clothing, and other basic necessities, in some instances offerings can be given by the surrounding lands as a token of good will and as a societal belief that it grants one good luck. Joining the order Depending on the order and temple, many times monasteries will require a commitment of time or material tribute before allowing one to join their order. Ordinal aspects Each temple embodies a certain aspect they believe to be a pillar of existence. They seek to understand and preserve the wisdom that each of these aspects has to teach. Many of these aspects overlap in their teachings and philosophies. Larger temples embody broad or vague aspects such as the temples of air and water, where smaller temples embody smaller aspects such as rivers, specific materials, or animals. Temple of Earth Patience, endurance, sturdiness of mind and body. Temple of Air Serenity, stoicism, and detachment of all worldly concerns Temple of Water Adaptation, mobility, and the ability to heal and nurture life Temple of Fire Swiftness, innovation, and acting with decisiveness to change the world Martial culture While Kushani monasteries are officially protected by the Kushan royal army as citizens and their isolation high up in mountains, the army cannot handle every instance of barbarian invaders, unknown beast, or escapee from the preservations roaming throughout their land. The defense of their temples, the land surrounding it, and the people within the lands has often fallen to the monks themselves. Aspect styles The various orders espouse different philosophies in the way they live, and subsequently have different philosophies in the way they defend life. The monastic orders have developed different styles of training and fighting. The temple of earth has their acolytes strike the earth until their strike points are hard and calloused, hold progressively heavier stones for hours at a time arms outstretched until their bodies are solid as the earth itself, where the orders of fire often have their acolytes dance through mazes of roaring fires fast enough so that it does not burn them. Pilgrimage Once a monk acolyte has reached a certain point of enlightenment, according to their temple's standards, they will be sent out into the world in order to see how their teachings have changed their outlook and lives, and in some cases, to search for other kindred spirits and restore balance to the world where they are needed. These monks are the only Kushani aside from traders and diplomats that are commonly seen outside of the great walls of Kushan.